


Принцы Солнечной Системы

by memoryinteacup



Category: Highlander (TV), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Immortals, Crossover, Immortal Mark Watney, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryinteacup/pseuds/memoryinteacup
Summary: Марк Уотни умирает на Марсе. Дважды.Переводилось для команды Горца на летнюю ФБ 2016 года.





	Принцы Солнечной Системы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princes Of The Solar System.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716560) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



1.  
В НАСА не хотели говорить мне. Это расстроит меня, говорили они. Это заставит меня сомневаться в моих элитных навыках выживания. Я могу потерять свой боевой дух. Землю может засосать в вакуум. Потому что, вы знаете, вероятность этих событий одинакова.

Так что, мне кажется, я должен заново представиться.

Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Марк Уотни. Я — астронавт. Я умер на шестые марсианские сутки.

2.  
Я думаю, в этом есть что-то освобождающее. Я потратил пиздец сколько времени, парясь, что помру на Марсе. Я проводил темные ночи, размышляя о будущих астронавтах, которые найдут мое тело. Я компоновал различные варианты посланий, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы сказать: я был жив. Я ухожу по собственному желанию. И я умер ради Великой Цели.

Но я бы не умер ради этой Великой Цели. Я бы впал в спячку или заморозился, или что там случается с Бессмертными, когда их тела больше не могут исцеляться? Ну, вы знаете про тех Бессмертных, которых находили во льдах? Что-то типа того. НАСА просто могло бы послать «Арес 5», чтобы те меня подобрали, или дождаться, когда тут сделают настоящую марсианскую колонию поселенцев. Разницы никакой.

Несмотря ни на что, я бы выжил на Марсе. Если только какая-нибудь часть базы не взорвалась бы, повредив мне спинной хребет, _я никогда бы не умер на Марсе_. Я бы выжил и вернулся на Землю.

И, скорее всего, умер бы уже там.

3.  
Они приставили ко мне Консультанта по вопросам бессмертия, зовут его Роберт де Валикур. Мне нельзя звать его Боб. Или Робби. Или РВД Великий*.  
Никто на этой планете не дает мне повеселиться.

Как бы то ни было, мне сказали, что он был моряком, потому немного разбирается в длинных путешествиях (чувак, я слетал на Марс, а ты плавал по округе на деревянной лодке, это не одно и то же, окей?), а еще он был единственным Бессмертным, который прочитал мою переписку с НАСА и все равно вызвался меня обучать. Так что, по крайней мере, он знает, во что ввязывается.

Поначалу я был не в восторге, но он вызывает симпатию. Мне нравится его чувство юмора. А еще ему типа шесть сотен лет, так что некоторые моменты реально не понять. И жена у него крутая. В первый раз, когда кто-то из них поранил меня мечом, Джина рассказала мне все о гильотинах. Это было и круто, и жутко, но это как-то нас связало, понимаете? Мы поговорили о наших предсмертных переживаниях. Я чувствую, что расту как личность. Бессмертный. Неважно.

(На третий месяц со дня моего возвращения Роберт упомянул, что он был пиратом. Вот это _шикарно_.)

4.  
Мне еще выделили обязательного психотерапевта, чтобы помог разобраться с моим чувством покинутости и горя, а также с осознанием того, что я _умер_. Они знают, что я умер на шестые сутки, и они думают, что я умер еще раз, когда шлюз организовал себе феерический развод с базой. В НАСА еще пытались отследить меня всякий раз, когда я терял сознание, — возможно, в те разы я тоже умирал.

Но это не то, что мне бы хотелось заново переживать, и вообще, здесь нет никакой цели, это вам не соревнования по сбору Покемонов. НАСА просто хочет завершения. По мне диссертации пишут, знаете ли. Я — первый человек, ставший Бессмертным в открытом космосе. Историческое событие. А еще так получилось, что это — моя жизнь, и это странно.

Так что я говорю с Робертом о всякой бессмертной ерунде, а с доктором Чанг — обо всем остальном. Иногда я просыпаюсь посреди ночи с колотящимся сердцем, потому что _они бросили меня одного_ , потому что все думали, будто я мертв, потому что это была экстренная ситуация и они не смогли меня найти, они не могли проверить, всё слишком быстро катилось к чертям, чтобы успеть что-то предпринять, это был худший вариант развития событий из всех худших вариантов развития событий, они бросили меня одного они бросили меня одного они бросили меня одного...

Они бросили меня одного.

Из-за них я застрял на Марсе, они не должны были, риск был слишком велик, но из-за них я там застрял, и мне можно принять это на свой счет, мне можно расстроиться, мне можно переварить свой гнев и печаль в конструктивные решения, мне можно позволить себе... а потом я должен собраться с силами и продолжать жить, потому что я сумел вернуться домой живым, потому что они же спасли меня, потому что я... Потому что я умер на шестые сутки, потому что они были правы, потому что я _был мертв_ , но потом — больше нет, и я выжил на Марсе, и я здесь, и я жив, и я не собираюсь умирать, пока мою голову не отрубят, и я умер на Марсе, и я не умер на Марсе, и вот он я, я выжил.

А они поспешили. Они поспешили спасти меня, потому что они _думали_ , но они не были _уверены_ , и если бы они ошиблись, если бы я не стал Бессмертным, это было бы чудовищно, и даже если бы я стал Бессмертным, то свеженький Бессмертный, брошенный, оставленный замерзать на враждебной незнакомой планете… они рискнули, они должны были рискнуть.

Они бросили меня, но они вернулись спасти меня. Это была их сделка с совестью.

А что касается меня, всё, что я делал — пытался остаться в живых, пока они не вернулись. Но… если бы они ошиблись. Если бы они ошиблись, я уже был бы мертв. Если бы они ошиблись, я никогда бы не смог. Если бы они ошиблись… но они были правы. Они были правы: и я здесь, и я жив, _а они бросили меня там одного_ , но они вернулись, они вернулись, они вернулись.

5.  
Постепенно они представляют меня и другим Бессмертным. Хьюстон, у нас всеобщий сбор. В целом, это как-то немного странновато. Мартинез идет со мной в качестве моральной поддержки, у него какой-то типа дядя или что-то вроде того, который тоже бессмертен. Это странно. Все это... Все это реально странно. Это никогда не всплывало на тестах, что проводили перед миссией. Это вообще никогда не всплывало. Я не знаю, помогло бы мне это на Марсе. Я не знаю, что бы сделал по-другому, если бы знал. Может быть... но у меня уже и так слишком много «может быть».

В любом случае, все в порядке. Странно, но в порядке. Роберт представил меня своим друзьям, которые тоже были пиратами. Я раздал несколько автографов, сам тоже получил несколько автографов. Филис Захари тоже здесь. Она стала Бессмертной во время подготовки одной из ранних миссий «Аполлона», что, кстати, круто. Тогда им пришлось все замять. Но сейчас ходят разговоры о команде из Бессмертных на миссии «Арес 6». Ходят разговоры о специальном наборе. Они хотят, чтобы я тренировал рекрутов.

Должно быть, потому, что я таки немного знаю о том, как быть Бессмертным на Марсе?

Я клянусь, мой истеричный хохот было слышно даже на Нептуне.

(И, эй, через пару сотен лет, может, я еще буду жив, чтобы узнать это наверняка.)

*Роб Ван Дам, рестлер


End file.
